Sheep's Clothing
by Gomo19090
Summary: Damon blames Bonnie for the disappearance of his little brother, so he decides to have his revenge. Dark themes.
1. The Games Children Play

**_Important AN_** **: In this story vampires can conceive because they aren't really dead, but more like stronger humans who needs blood to survive. So their more like a species closely resembling humans but not actually human, but everyone knows about it. So, Bonnie is a witch in this story but its very watered down, neither her or her grams are practicing.**

 **Also story goes from third person at the beginning to first person for the rest, just a warning.**

The beat of the nearly deafening music thuds inside her head and pulses throughout her body, mixing with the liquor speeding through her blood like a type of mysterious power, giving the world around her a weightless feel. Bonnie lifts her head and stares at the blackened ceiling inside the club, a smile curves her bright crimson painted lips upwards.

A giggle escapes her lips as she feels hands on her hips, grinding her backside into the crouch of some faceless male, his features shadowed by the flashing blue and green lights inside the club. As if she cares what he looks like. Her short, dark brown hair whips around her face as she continues dancing against the man. He's hot and sweaty, she's hot and sweaty, everyone's hot and sweaty.

Bonnie loves it. She loved life in that moment. The high school senior loved being free like this.

Soon the thudding music vanishes, replaced by another song with just as much intensity but the teen separated herself from the hands around her hips and pushes away from him, into the crowd, before he can reach out and pull her back, ignoring his calls.

Bonnie begins staggering forward, drank in her hand, she falls down at a booth next to a smirking girl, a little older, with long blonde and blue eyes.

"Having fun, Bon?" Rebekah asked sipping slowly on her drink. "You've humped at least eight guys tonight. You tired yet?" She looked amused.

The younger teen smiles at her friend, a sort of crooked grin as her body leans into leather behind her, quickly chugging what was left of her drink. "How could I be tired?" Bonnie questioned as if her friend had asked her if she was pregnant. "We only got here an hour ago."

"And your already drunk as hell, Bonnie." That was another voice, loud, straining to be heard over all the music. Both girls in the both turn to see another girl with long, blonde hair falling over her shoulder blades, blue eyes amused as she watched her friend sway in her seat. "You have to go home after this, Bonnie. Your mother is going to lose it."

"Oh hush, Caroline." Bonnie waved her hand dismissively. "I'll stay at your place then..."

"You vanished on us, Caroline." Rebekah said as slid into he booth beside her. "You were off with the man-whore again weren't you?"

"I saw them vanish into the bathroom thirty minutes ago." Bonnie loudly exclaims giggling loudly at the heated frown on Caroline's face. "What?"

Rebekah winced. "Really, the bathroom, Caroline?" Rebekah sometimes felt because of her being the eldest in their group she was suppose to parent them, keep both girls from doing anything 'too' stupid, well, when she wasn't off doing stupid shit herself.

"I have no idea what both of you are talking about." The girl blushed noticeably even in the flashing lights of the club. Bonnie cackled.

"Speak of the man-slut, and he without a doubt he is going to appear, here he comes now." Bonnie licked at her cup rim, licking away the alcohol along it. "Hey," She waves and says innocently. "We were not talking about you, Matt."

The black-haired male lightly smirks. "Yeah, Bonnie, that's reassuring. Not that I mind being talked about by beautiful women." He takes a seat next to Caroline instantly pulling the girl into his lap. "What are you ladies doing tonight."

"Girl stuff, whore, nothing you would be interested in." Rebekah sips on her drink again, gaze on her phone. "Well... you might..."

The man winces dramatically. "You love me, admit it."

Rebekah levels him with a dull stare. "Yeah and I su - " Rebekah cuts herself off, frowning over Caroline and Matt's head. "Why is he here?" Her questions prompts an attention shift to the left of them out onto the floor.

Bonnie groans unhappily. "I didn't think he'd actually come..." To the left of them, close to the open club doorway was a caramel haired boy with pale skin. He was standing awkwardly back, green eyes framed by black rimmed glasses, were quickly searching the crowd of drunken people. His nose was wrinkled, obviously not fond of the odor inside the club.

Bonnie had no time to duck underneath the table in hopes of hiding from the boy because his green eyes quickly zeroed in on her. A tentative grin spread across his lips.

"Bonnie..." Rebekah says dangerously. "I thought you stopped messing with him."

Bonnie tore her green eyes away from the half-vampire to settle on her friend with a sheepish smile. "Hey, it wasn't my fault this go, Mr. Daniels paired us with one another for a project. I invited him out with us, but I had no idea he would actually show."

"So, your not once again playing with the his poor heart?" Her other friend asked worriedly. "He walked around school like a zombie last time he you played him." Caroline looked really unhappy with her, which Bonnie found unfair.

She honestly wasn't trying to play Stefan... this go. Caroline and Rebekah chewed her out for it enough already. A few months ago, she had been swamped by school-work after being sick for a couple of weeks, she was falling behind, which was a big no, no, at their prestigious high school. She couldn't afford a bad grade, which meant a tutor was needed. She couldn't afford any of the ones hired by her school, so she was forced into finding one on her own methods. Rebekah was busy and Caroline was barely meeting grade quota as is, so her friends were of no help. She is one of the most wanted girls in school, so there would be a slew of nerds wanting to help her, for free.

But there was only one nerd who she felt could help her with how far behind she was - Stefan Salvatore, resident mutt outcast and super nerd. He was always at the top of grading polls by miles, but apparently he usually refused anyone asking for a tutor. But then again Bonnie wasn't anyone.

He wrote her papers, she would, with his assistance cheat on tests, and without fail, he would have her homework ready for her when they arrived at class and all it took was a few coy kisses on the cheek and letting him touch her body with awkward, sweaty hands. She used him, but it wasn't as if he wasn't getting anything out of it.

Yeah, she 'noticed' a little to late that him buying her really expensive necklaces and bracelets and other stuff was a little odd... Fine, the teen understood full well that the forbidden child liked her, he told her as much one awkward afternoon...

"What's up, Stefan man?" Matt greeted Stefan with a small smile, the only person to greet the awkward young man.

"Uh- hey...Matt..." His green eyes on briefly settled on Matt before finding their way to Bonnie. "You - look nice."

Not wanting be a bitch, she had after all invited him, Bonnie weakly smiled at him, ignoring Caroline's glare. "Thanks, Stefan..." Her green eyes darts over his plain blue v-neck T-shirt and normal jeans, Stefan actually wasn't bad looking, not at all but... he's awkward and nerdy, sort of a pain to talk with. Always going on and on about a childish cartoon. Unlike today, usually, his hair wouldn't have been brushed and his shirt would have been wrinkled, it was obvious he had made an effort tonight. "You... look nice too..."

Awkward.

"Uh... let's go dancing," she grabbed Caroline's hand, wanting to get away from the awkwardness which always made it's self comfortable around Stefan, tugging her best friend off Matt's lap. "Are you coming, Rebekah?... You should stay here with Matt, Stefan." Before either boy could say anything, she had vanished with Caroline into the crowd. Rebekah sighed and followed.

An hour later, Bonnie was forced into coming back once Rebekah were yanked from her by sweaty drunk men, leaving her alone and frustrated. Bitches. Why wasn't anyone wanting to dance with her. Ass-holes. Instead of dancing like a loon in the center of the floor by herself, she walked slowly to the table, finding only Stefan still sitting there, looking as awkward as usual. He was lightly tapping his fingers on the table and watching what was going on around him, sort of seeming uncomfortable.

A sigh leaves her and she contemplates going to the bar instead, her buzz was fading fast. 'Thank you, awkward Stefan...' But his green eyes had locked onto her. _'Well, it isn't as if I can turn away now.'_

Bonnie carefully slid into the booth across from him, smiling a little. "Hey..."

"Hi..." He bit his lip and pulled his hands into his lap, his leg was bounces nervously, shaking the whole table.

"Uh..." Seriously, she needed a drink. "Did you finish our project?" He better had instead of following her around and being awkward.

He nodded his head quickly, one hand scratching his head. "Yeah finished it yesterday actually... It wasn't hard. I... could show it to you tomorrow, if you want to see it that is... I could bring it to your place an - "

"No that's fine," the last thing she wanted was him showing up at her house again. *** She wouldn't allow Stefan to get the wrong idea again, so they mostly met at the library. "I trust that you finished it and it'll get us an 'A'."

He bit his lip again, green eyes flickering left then down with disappointment. "Oh... I..." She could visibly see him allowing her obviously snub to roll off his shoulders. It was sort of impressive actually. Stefan was able always let things go like that, name-calling, childish pranks at his expense, anything anyone threw at him. Bonnie admired his ability to do that. She guessed being a half-breed meant having to have tough skin. "I've never been to a place like this before." He eventually says.

"Really?" She asked, not very surprised. It was awkward Stefan after all.

"Yeah," he nodded again. Bonnie thinks mildly that he nods _a lot_.

"You don't actually like it much, huh?" She asked, green eyes floating around her, looking for someone to save her. She watched a couple in the back of the club obviously having sex before, quietly scoffing and looking away. Gross... What kind of slut did that?

"No..." His nose wrinkled a little. "That's not it... It honestly smells in here... I guess."

Well, he was right about that, alcohol mixed with body sweat and sex was a leg weakening, stomach churning combo. Him being a half-vampire it was probably twice as bad for him... She quickly sat up, no longer slumped over, an idea popping into her head.

She was about to suggest he leave when her phone buzzed. Yanking it out of the back of her yellow skirt. A text from Caroline.

 _ **'Rebekah and I are left with Matt and his friend. We fully trust Stefan to get you home alright. Be nice to him.'**_

Bonnie growled and across from her Stefan flinched. Seriously, they had left her. Stupid no good bitches...

"Huh?" Stefan asked awkwardly. Ooops, said it outside the head.

"Nothing..." She glanced around again, hands balling into fists. She was so going to hurt them. She was suppose to heading to Caroline house too. Damn it all. Damn you Stefan...

"Sorry?" _What?_ Again outside the head, really?

"Nothing..." She once again huffs. "Did you drive?"

Stefan still seeming a little concerned, shook his head. "I walked bu - "

"Damn it." Now she would have to walk home. Those bitches were going to suffer... "We're going to leave now." She quickly sprung onto her feet. "I was abandoned by my so-called friends and now I have to leave with you." She ended up saying more then she meant to.

Stefan blinked up at her, but nodded as if he hadn't even caught her disdain for leaving with him, he also stood, standing awkwardly beside her. "Let - Let's go."

Of course it was fucking cold. Bonnie hugged her arms around herself as she walked beside Stefan away from the club, still pulsing with music. The teen grumbled quietly to herself, missing her buzz and planning her revenge. Beside her Stefan walked as if it wasn't thirty degrees out. The girl glares at him. Stupid vampires.

There weren't a lot of vampires anymore, which was another reason Stefan was so unpopular, people were afraid of him. Rebekah great-grandfather was a vampire, but it wasn't noticeable with her so no one cared. Stefan on the other hand still had to register with the VS, and then there was that time in fifth grade with April Balls got a nose bleed and Stefan freaked out, going all veiny-eyed vampire on her.

"Are you cold, Bonnie?" Stefan asked suddenly, she almost tripped over herself.

"Damn it, Stefan."

"Sorry... I didn't bring my coat, I could have given it to you..."

Well, isn't he nice? The girl was smart though, she was sure he was only being nice because he thought he would be able to touch her butt again.

"You look nice for a change, Stefan." Bonnie blurted out, obviously meaning for it to be an insult. As in saying he usually looked like an awkward little boy.

"Oh?" He looked down at himself, a blush crossing his nose. "Oh, yeah? My brother helped out. He usually doesn't... but I told him how important this was."

Ignoring the whole this being important thing, she thought about Stefan having a brother, she had no idea... Which wasn't odd, it wasn't as if she and Stefan were friends. He had none. Was he a half-vampire too? "You have a brother, Stefan?"

He only nodded.

She then realized something. "Why haven't I ever been to your house?" Every time they had been together while he would do her homework and write her papers and... when she would allow him to touch her, it was at her house.

Stefan glances at her, as if contemplating something. Finally he tilts his head back staring at the night's horizon. "My brother doesn't allow strangers in the house."

"What? Is little Stefan afraid of his brother?" She teases. "You could have always sneaked me in when he left."

Stefan shrugs, biting his lip. "His wife was kidnapped and murdered a couple of years ago and he's been... different ever since. He hardly ever leaves home now. So even if I were to try to sneak you in, he would be home..."

The teen girl blinks, staring at a drunk man peeing at into the gutter ahead of them. Did Stefan just tell her his sister in law was murdered? "Your brother never leaves home? He must not work, huh?" They walk by the man, who collapses into the thankfully empty street. They keep walking.

"No, he works from home, but honestly Damon doesn't have to work."

Oh yeah, that's right, Stefan was loaded. Hmm... She began to admire him in a new light. Before the girl could sink any lower and switch from bitchy high schooler into gold-digging whore, her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

Yanking it out, thinking it was Caroline, she already had a glower on her face. But it fell into confusion upon seeing her half-sister's name.

"What is it?" The teen questioned with a sigh. Her half-sister was a product of an affair her father had, making both girls only months apart in age. Now her father lived with her sister and her sister's mother, appearing again every couple of years, which was how her little brother Jeremy was born, who was a product of an affair my dad had with a third lady, but he lived with me and my mom, before once again leaving. It was like clock-work, be with one woman for about two years after and argument go to the other, back and forth.

Seriously her parents are hopeless.

"Elena?" She questioned when her sister sobbed. Her stomach churned. "What's wrong?" Was something wrong?

"I'm in trouble..." The older girl finally said. "Are you... can you come to my house?"

Though their family dynamic was as dramatic as a soap opera with the cheating, affairs and repeat marriages, she and her sister had a normal relationship, like her brother, Bonnie loves Elena. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I just... need you to come over here."

"Your house?"

"Yeah, please hurry, Bonnie."

"I'm on my way. Hold on, should I call someone else. Your mom and dad are on vacation right?"

"Hurry, Bonnie." Then the phone cut off. Bonnie blankly stared at it in horror. She's never heard Elena sound so... not bubbly. No seriously, her sister was like the happiest person around and annoyingly perfect and nice to everyone. Never had she heard Elena cry, it freaked her out.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan questioned stepping closer.

"No... I dunno..." She was still staring at her phone. "I have to go to Elena... she... I think she's in trouble." The girl began walking in a random direction, still shock.

"I can carry you." Stefan blurted, halting her with a hand on her shoulder. "I... It'll be quicker and..."

"Shut up, you can carry me but hurry, lets go."

 **Sheep's Clothing**

My head hurt, my lungs hurt, everything hurt.

Who was yelling like that? My brows furrow, her fingers fists something, something soft. A blanket. My freaking ears are hurting, likely because of whoever was yelling.

"I will see her." A voice growled, no really, it growled. Sort of sent a chill down my spine, it was dangerous, it was low, it was a promise of pain. "My brother is out there and is missing, you have the answer on how to find him sitting in there. I want to see her. She is going to tell me what happened."

 _Well, I hate to be whoever 'she' is, guy sounds mad._

"She's unconscious, when she wakes up, we'll contact you first." This was a woman's voice nervous as hell, I don't blame her. "Sir pleas - "

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud bang, but instead of doing that, I simply sprung upwards, realizing briefly I was laying in a bed, but I was quickly focused on the vampire, yes vampire he could not be anything else towering over me. He had gone full vamp on me, with black veins around his blood red eyes. He also had a pair of inhumanly blue eyes. He was wearing black shirt and sweats, looking like he had rolled out of bed, but mostly he just looked mad. ass. hell. He was sort of pretty too, but yeah, mostly mad.

I gulped.

"Stefan, tell me what you did with my little brother, girl." His hold body was shimmering as if he was holding back from strangling me, which he likely was. What in the hell had I done to him? I wouldn't be stupid enough to anger a vampire.

My mind slowly began to catch up. Stefan? Why would he think I did something to Stefan? Wait, brother, Stefan? This was Stefan's brother? I thought he was afraid of coming outside? He was now outside and now scaring me.

Wait. I looked around, seeing I was in a hospital room. Why?

"Answer me." He growled.

I glared at him. Hey look, I wasn't going to let a house hermit intimidate me and demand stupid shit I don't understand from me. "I have no idea what you're talking about and I suggest you back up, buddy."

His lip snagged back into a snarl and I flinched back. What was I thinking? He could destroy me. He looked like he wanted nothing else. After a brief staring match, him staring at me with furious blue eyes and me, well, I was forcing myself to look strong and not as if I was going to pee my pants.

"Damon Salvatore"

My eyes snapped left, while the man in front of me barely moved, still staring at me. Waiting on me to say something... something? Anyway, behind him were two people, their whole body languages screamed out cops. So I assumed... wait... what in the hell is going on? First an insane man attacks me verbally, now cops?

One of them was a woman, blonde hair and pretty green eyes, she honestly looked way to young to be a cop, but oh well. Beside her was a guy, long black hair and icy blue eyes, now trained on Damon. He was sort of pretty too. I'm seeing a lot of pretty people today.

"Step away from the girl, let us ask her. You can stay if you want, but you can't tower over her like that." The guy said. "She's afraid, look at her."

"I do not care. This bitch can tell me of Stefan's whereabouts." Damon guy said. "I want her to be afraid."

"Why would I have any idea where Stefan is?"

"Because you were with him last night, girl." He hissed like a freaking snake. A very angry snake.

It all hit me then, well, sort of. I remembered being at the club, I remember Stefan showing up, and I remember walking home with him and... and... Elena calling... then... nothing. What happened after I climbed on Stefan's back and headed off to Elena's.

"I... he came to the club..." I frowned, head pounding. I closed my eyes. "He was walking me home... I don't..." I clutched my head. "My sister..." I blurted, not very sure why. "Is my sister alright...? I think she was in trouble."

The guy standing over me growled. "We are talking about Stefan."

"Is your sister named Elena?" The woman cops says stepping forward, handing me a card. "My name is Jules and he's Mason were with SCU."

"SCU?" I repeated. "The Supernatural Crime Unit?" That actually existed? Jules nodded with a small smile. I wanted badly to ask why they were here but I answered her question. "Yes, my sister name is Elena. Is she alright?"

"Your sister is also missing." Mason bluntly stated. "You were found laying outside her burning home. You have claw marks on her left arm. What happened?" My insides became twisted, Elena was missing too?

I looked down at my arm and indeed it was bandaged. "I don't... I remember... I can't." I frowned, rubbing my forehead. Why can't I? It was like a big blank spot in my head. I felt horrible about it.

I was in pain suddenly, claws digging into my forearms, by body lifted off the bed. "Liar." Damon snarled. I winced. He began shaking me. "What are you hiding? What have you done to Stefan, you bitch, he adored you, but you were using him weren't you?"

Well, I couldn't go and deny that but... I had nothing to do with Stefan being missing. And why wasn't I being rescued from this lunatic. I whimper, a sob tumbling from my lips. It hurt. Bad.

"Damon, put her down." One of the cops said, I wasn't very sure which one, my head was all fuzzy. Darkness was slowly creeping up on me. I barely noticed when I was dropped back onto the bed. I heard a few more yells and sharp words, I think I heard my mother's voice, but I wasn't too sure. I was out in seconds.


	2. Doing The Devil's Work

When I woke again, mom was pressing a cool rag against my forehead, Jeremy was laying next to me his head pressing into my side, and grams was pressing dried leaves onto the hospital's door.

"Oh Bonnie," my mother happily cried once noticing I was awake, "I was so worried." She hugged me, which woke up Jeremy who she had hit in the head by accident.

"What the heck mom!" The fourteen year old whined. "Bonnie, you're awake." He looked relieved and went to hug me.

"What... what happened?" I winced as Jeremy pressed against my bandaged arms, he obviously hadn't gotten use to the strength his growth spritz came with.

"We're going to sue this hospital is what it is," Grams ranted obviously upset, "they let a wild vampire in here to terrorize my granddaughter. We can get at least a million if I get a good lawyer."

That's grams for ya, always worried about her granddaughter. I roll my eyes. I turn my attention to mom, who looked close to crying. I sigh.

"Mom, have they found Elena and Stefan? What happened? No one has actually explained anything to me yet. What happened?" My head wasn't hurting anymore, but I still not for anything remember what happened. I could remember, unfortunately, a very angry vampire with jet black hair and light blue eyes, sparked with flames of hatred. I shivered.

"No honey... they haven't. Your father's house burned down, no one was inside though but..."

I blinked. For whatever reason my mother stopped herself from saying more. "It's no matter. You had nothing to do with it. The cops will speak with you a few more times, but no one thinks you had anything to do with this, Bonnie."

Well, she actually said it like there was some people were believing I did. Stefan's brother did for sure.

"I want to help find Elena and Stefan..." I said, "but have they said why I can't... uh remember?" Mom petted my hair and I pushed Jeremy off me. "It hurts Jeremy." I said having enough of it.

"Honey, why don't you go get a soda." Mom said handing Jeremy a dollar. He blankly stared at it, as if it was a talking bug.

"Mom..." He glanced up. "I think I'm old enough to understand that trick but I'll humor you, sodas are like three freaking bucks now. What am I going to buy with this?" I snorted.

"Grams will give you more cash, won't you, mom?" Mom asked in her falsely sweet way, which told all who had been around her long enough that obeying her would be wise.

Grams looked a second away from refusing, probably about to complain that giving Jeremy money would cut into their casino cash, but thought better of it since she wasn't suppose to be gambling anymore anyway. "We'll get him a bottle of water, soda has to much sugar in it." She quickly waved her adopted grandson forward. "Hurry boy..."

Both left and I leaned back into my pillows, my arms painfully throbbing. "When can I get out of here?" I asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Dr. Suitor said tonight."

I sighed. I was happy about that. "Has dad returned home yet? Has he heard about... what happened?" She nodded.

"Both he and Miranda are coming home now."

I nodded and waited, mom obviously was going to say something else.

"I got in here in time to see the man, Damon, holding you up like that... He was so angry..." I stiffened at the mention of Stefan's brother, arms aching. "I... if anything is wrong, you promise won't hide it from me?"

What was she talking about. "Nothing's wrong mom... at least not what's obvious. I don't understand..."

"I mean in the future." The future? What? "You should probably sleep now. But I want you to promise me before I go."

This was strange. I nodded. "I promise." Then with a kiss on the forehead and a pat on the head, she also left.

 **SC**

Hours, so maybe only an hour, but I didn't have a lot to tell anyone but that hardly stopped Detectives Jules and Mason from asking similar questions over and over again. It wasn't even suppose to be an interrogation but that's what it honestly felt as it was.

"I can go now?" I asked skeptically, eyeing the blue eyed Detective in front of me.

The man gave me a fanged smirked, and I suddenly realized he was likely something supernatural. Makes sense I guess. "Yeah, you can go, Jules is going to show you out."

I briefly glanced at the young woman? Vampire? Was she one too? She was standing at the now open door.

"I won't have to answer anymore of those questions right? I already told you like a million times." I faced Mason again.

"Not for now, Bonnie." Jules answered. "You can leave, I'm sure you're hungry."

Yes. Yes I was. I stood onto my feet eyeing both demons before nodding my head and quickly sliding out into the hustle and bustle of SCU. It was sort of frightening, honestly. Mom was waiting outside on a bench, her arms wrapped around her pocketbook as if it were her life line, eyeing a large man/supernatural being yanked away by two other supernaturals in uniforms.

She quickly stood when she noticed I was back, weakly smiling. I was going to return her smile when a tall demon, I recognized walked our way. Damon was different now, no longer dressed in a crinkled shirt and sweats, he wore an expensive black suit, his black hair brushed and neat. His blue eyes landed on me and he... his lips split upwards... a smile, no, a smirk. A shiver ran down my spine. It was frightening.

My mother had noticed him as well, body frozen. With only a nod, he walked by us, vanishing into the office of Mason. I shivered.

"Bonnie..." I could here how worried she was and I didn't want that, I forced a smile onto my face.

"I'm starving." I wrapped my arm around hers. I wasn't going to let that insane freak fuck with me. I wasn't going to intimidated by smirks and stares. Besides, in a way she understood why he was being an ass, his brother was missing and I had saw him last. I would be looking at me funny too. Only, my sister is missing too, I was hurting too. I wished I could remember what happened.

I really wished I could.

 **SC**

Weeks go by before my life truly does spiral into hell. I return to school a few days after, dad finally comes home, and I work hard on remembering what happened. I work hard on becoming my old self, which means parties and shitty clubs with Caroline, Rebekah, and Matt. Elena and Stefan stay missing.

It was a Monday, when it all went to shit. I was laying in my bed, flipping through channels lazily, trying to find something to occupy my mind, keeping it away from Elena and Stefan who I felt I was failing.

It was already dark outside and I could hear mom and Jeremy downstairs working on homework. I could smell mom's noodle cheesy surprise cooking. Spring had officially begun and it was uncharacteristically hot so I had opened my window.

One minute I was alone, the next I was being crushed underneath a cool body. I started screaming but a hand slapped over my mouth so hard by teeth sank into my lip, I had winced. I stared wide eyed at who was on top of me, it was Damon, Stefan's brother. I hadn't even seen a hair of him in weeks. He had plagued my nightmares however, him and his damned smirk.

Now was another one of those nightmares, only it was real, so real.

I had screamed and bucked up against him, but he had very easily held onto me.

"Get off..." I screamed, my words muffled by his hand, "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Shush..." He whispered his voice cold, his breath brushed across my face. "You don't want anyone coming in here. You don't want to see what I'll do to them." I continued struggling. How could I have not? He was on top of me, crushing me. He had appeared out of thin air. He was going to hurt...

He grabbed one of my wrists. "You don't want to see how easily I can 'snap'," he twisted my wrist, easily snapping it, easily breaking it, I cried out, my scream muffled by his hand, "and hurt them." Pain shot through me, it was so bad bile climbed up my throat and sweat broke out across my body. "Are you gonna be behaved and not try screaming again?" He asked scolding. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think. I nodded weakly.

His hand lifted from my face, leaving me trying to suck in air. He climbed off me, which made breathing easier. I instantly curled into a ball, staring at my wrist in horrified amazement. It was limp but bent oddly.

"Why..." I choked on my sob. Instead of answering he got back onto the bed beside me and icy fear raced across me, I tried scooting away, but his arm wrapped around my waist tightly, yanking me back into him. I sobbed again, louder. His arm once again tightened, his nails digging into my side.

"I told you about noise, now didn't I, hm?" I bit into my lip, stopping myself from screaming.

"I... do- don't ..."

"Now be quiet and listen..." I felt his heavy chin dig into my neck, I could see his wild black hair out of the corner of my eye. I whimpered. I was scared. I wanted so badly to scream. But there was no doubt he would break something else of mine and if someone came to check on me, he would hurt them as well.

Suddenly a book was in my line of vision, clutched in Damon's hand, it was covered in brown leather, a thin strap holding it closed. With one hand Damon opened it. I saw it was handwritten, a diary, the handwriting was messy but easy to read.

 **Stefan's**

 **Don't you dare even look at this Damon or I'll gut you.**

"My little brother is so silly," Damon whispered. "As if I would read is pathetic diary if he hadn't vanished." Damon laughed a dry laugh. "I'll read it to you, Bonnie." I squirmed in his hold. He growled. "Stop it." I froze. "That's a good little whore." I cringed. He flipped a couple of pages.

"I'm no a - "

" ' August 11th 2014, Bonnie actually smiled in my direction today, I'm not very sure who she was smiling at though. She's never noticed me before though. It's nice. I wish she would.' " I stare wide eyed as he once again flips a few pages again. " ' August 20th Bonnie asked me to tutor her. I mean, this is like a dream come true. I really like her. I do. Maybe if I don't freaking screw up I won't be alone anymore. I always screw up so I don't have a lot of hope for myself.'" He again flips pages. " ' September 20th, **she actually kissed me**. Yeah, it was on the cheek but I was kissed by the girl of my dreams. Awesome. I going to start on her history essay now, she and I will go over it tomorrow and maybe I get another kiss?'" I remember it. I remember it, that history essay. We never went over it, I simply took it from him and handed it in. I ignored him for about four weeks after. " 'November 23rd, she's not ignoring me anymore. I... wasn't very sure what I did wrong but... Now she's speaking to me again so it's all good. She...I touch her, her behind... I didn't want to, well I did, lol, but anyway she told me it was alright. I've never before touched a girl.'" I stiffened, Damon chuckled. "My sweet baby brother, so innocent before you. 'I did something I'm not very proud of, I cheated. It was for Bonnie, but... I'll do it again, if she asks. I just feel bad. Anyway, Bonnie and I kissed again...lips, her lips on mine and mine on hers, it was insane, I've never felt anything like that before. I was able to touch her, under her shirt this time... I... I think I'm in love her.'" I felt my face heat up. I had sort of blocked out the brief making out I did with him. It had sort of happened. Damon flipped a few pages. " ' She's avoiding me. I messed up. I'm such a Dummy. She told me to leave her alone in front of a lot of people and I've been called stalker all day. I'm such a dummy. Sorry Bonnie, I won't bother you anymore.' God it hurts.' " Damon shut the book, sitting onto my bed.

"I believe that is it for now." He lightly patted it. "You can keep it for now." He yanks me closer, burying his face into my neck. I whimpered. I felt him smirking. "Our little tiny secret. I expect you to keep your mouth shut about this." His hand slid up and down my leg. I sobbed harder.

I was so mad. I was so upset. I was so angry. So... afraid

"How do I explain my wrist?" _You ass_. I asked heatedly once he was standing.

"You're a smart cookie, you'll figure it out."

He was gone a second later, so fast I barely saw him out my window. I forced my face into my pillow, sobbing harder.

 **SC**

Mom, I don't think she believed what I told her, about how I fell off my bed and onto my wrist. It's obvious, she watches me closely after. I'm sort of embarrassed by it, what I allowed. I should have fought him. I should have fucking screamed anyway. Yeah, he's a vampire and yeah he broke my wrist without even trying, but I wasn't a push-over. He wouldn't bully me again. I felt bad about Stefan, damn it, and not because his insane brother was making my life a living hell, because I was silly, stupid idiot who was selfish and immature. I see that now. I think I always have.

It's had been a couple of days since then and Damon hadn't appeared again, but without a doubt, I was more then certain he would.

I frowned down at my light blue cast as I entered Mystic Falls Senior Academy. Should I tell someone? Who would believe it? If I tell people what happened, I would also have to tell people about what I did with Stefan and how I played him. Maybe he'll leave me alone.

"You look like hell." Caroline whispered as if I had no idea, leaning over me, handing me a spiral notebook. "I took notes for you."

"Thanks," I sighed, shoving my book bag into my locker. It's been days since I've actually been able to sleep, I've been to afraid Damon would show up and break my other wrist.

I can feel Caroline staring at me intently, I ignore her. "Did you really fall off your bed?"

"Is my wrist really broken? Yeah, Caroline, I did." I nodded. My best friend only stared harder with furrowed brows. "What else could have happened, Caroline?" I push back. She had no idea what was going on, and I was freaking tired of her and her looks.

"Someone hurt you." Caroline said without any hesitation at all. I swallowed. "You can tell me and I'll help you."

I looked away. God I love you Caroline, but what if I tell you and he hurts you too? I could never live with myself if the crazy bastard hurt any of my friends or family. All of this because I was stupid and played with a lonely boy's heart.

"I fell off my bed, Caroline." I smile a little, it hurts. "Has your mom heard anything else?" Her mother was a police officer and Caroline would ask him about Stefan and Elena's case every now and again.

Caroline looked reluctant to let it go. "No, sorry, Bonnie." I nodded.

School went by in a blur and before I realized it I was back at home and off to my bedroom, with only a halfhearted wave to my mother. I changed out of my uniform and slid into a T-shirt and sweats and flopped into bed and watched a little TV.

Caroline, Rebekah and I texted for awhile, talking about a possibly going to the mall on Saturday. Mom brought up a sandwich for me, which I felt weird about but ate anyway. Jeremy had a football game which left me home alone.

I checked locks and re-checked locks, walking around my house like a ghost, nearly jumping out of my skin at every tiny sound. I finally returned back to my bedroom, made certain my window was locked before I crawled into bed and under my covers, staring at my TV. It was on mute. My mind had enough noise going on to make up for it though.

Then I heard it, a light tap on my bedroom window. I closed both eyes quickly, fingers digging into the blanket. Another light tap. I bit my lip hard.

"Open your window, Bonnie."

It was him.

"No..." I whispered under my breath. I did not want him in here. I swallowed hard.

"Now, Bonnie." When I didn't even open my eyes I heard him growl, my whole body stiffened. "I can break it. If I have to break it I'm going to be angry with you, Bonnie."

"Aren't you already mad?" I blurted openly my eyes. I wasn't going to be afraid anymore. I looked at him outside my window, floating somehow. A vampire thing, I guess.

"Yes..." He answered honestly.

"Then why in the heck would I let you in? I don't want another broken wrist."

"Because, if I have to come in on my own, you'll have way more then a broken wrist to worry about." I bit into my lip, bravery failing. "Now, Bonnie, I'm not going to ask again."

I got off my bed and onto shaky legs after a few seconds, staggering nearly drunkenly to the window. I didn't even look at him as unlatched it's lock. A second later I was gasping for air, feet off the floor, his left hand around my neck.

"When I ask you to do something, you do it then. Do you understand?" He growled. I nodded weakly. I hit the floor with a thud, pain shooting up my backside. "On the bed." He ordered.

I faltered, not wanting to move, not wanting to find out what he was going to do with me on the bed. But with one look, I was scrambling onto my bed, backing up into my headboard, hugging my legs.

"Can't you leave?" I whispered, staring at my feet. I curled my toes. "I promise... I have no idea what happened. I do -"

He was sitting on the bed in an instant, his fingers in my hair, petting. I froze. "I have a gift for you." I glanced at him and I wished I hadn't. His blue eyes were glassy, hazed over with...lust. I began to back away off the bed, but his hand balled in my hair. "Don't you even think about it." He hissed. "I really hate you, Bonnie." He was digging through his pockets, he was wearing black slacks. He grabbed my working hand and placed a velvet blue box there. "You like expensive things don't you, Bonnie? Stefan spent his whole allowance, two months worth to buy you things. You should like my gift. Open it."

I didn't want to. I really didn't want to, but he was waiting, staring, with hazy blue eyes. I opened it, inside was a diamond studded bracelet. It was beautiful, if only under different circumstances, such a gift would have been amazing.

"It cost 15,000 dollars, diamonds from Italy, custom made...I hope you like it." He had said. I gasped. He grinned like the lord of all villains. "Look inside of it." I did, seeing the words inside 'His beloved'. "My brother loved you after all." Guilt and shame clawed without an ounce of regret into my flesh. I sob. "Now what are you going to do to repay me?"

"I don't want it." I whimper. "I - "

"You do not have a choice, now, put it on." I hesitated and he grabbed my wrist in a painful hold and shoved it onto my wrist. "I grow tired of being nice." He quietly sighs. "Lay on your stomach, Bonnie."

"No!" I shouted. "No, leave me alone. I'm going to scream. If you touch me I'll scream."

"You scream and I'll break your foot and yank your fucking tongue out." He whispered quietly. "I'll find your precious mother and squeeze the life out of her." I stare at him, pulse thudding. "Now, you have two choices, pick wisely."

I didn't have a choice, no, not at all. I had begun to feel numb, as if I wasn't actually inside of my body anymore. I shifted onto my stomach, my head facing the lamp on my nightstand, I can see his shadow on my door, looming, tall, and black. My arms are at my sides, I blink and my tears fall.

"Stefan, they thinks he's dead because of the amount of his blood found at your father's home. Has anyone told you that?" I blinked. No, no one told... Why hadn't anyone told... Suddenly I'm crying harder, my body trembling, I sob. I'm sorry, so sorry. "But he's not..." I noticed Damon voice took on a strange tone, a little off, crazed. "He's only a half-vampire, but he can take a little blood loss. He is our father's son. He's fine." His hand is petting my head. "I promised Lexi ..." He's no longer speaking to me, I can tell. "I promised her I would watch out for Stefan but I didn't..." He laughed a humorless laugh, a broken laugh. "I failed again." I felt his hand on my back, underneath my shirt. I squirmed. "Stop it."

"You... you don't want to do this, Damon." I said, biting my lip. "You're only sad about Stefan, I understand. My sister is missing to..." I spoke quickly. "Stefan said you were a nice guy, you don't want to do this." Stefan never said his brother was a nice guy, but he had spoke fondly of him, about him helping him dress. Anyone who would help a dense Stefan dress wasn't bad person, right? I hoped he was a nice guy. I hoped he was only doing this in hopes I would blurt out a confession, but I have nothing to blurt out.

I can hear him making a growling noise, it wasn't his normal one, his angry one, this one was sending vibrations across my skin. It was deep and loud.

"I suppose I use to be a nice guy." He finally says. His hand slips into my sweats and my whole body stiffens, I can feel his cool hand on my backside, his hand squeezing there painfully. "How did Stefan touch you? Like this?"

"No," I whimpered. Stefan's hand never went underneath my pants, it was an innocent touch when compared with this.

"Of course not..." He whispered into my ear, his hand still under my pants. "He wouldn't have. Stefan is painfully shy and insanely polite, you missed out on a good one." I cried out as a nail sunk into my cheek harshly. I tried squirming away, but his other hand landed on my shoulder, holding me in place. He then began stroking my behind. He then groped it again, nails sinking in again. Damon repeated the action over and over again.

I had stopped squirming and instead bit into my lip so hard it bled. I wondered when this was going to end. I was jerked back into focus when I felt a tug on my sweats. I was almost afraid of looking, but I was afraid of not to look.

He was slipping both my sweats and panties off me, which caused my bleeding backside to throb even more. "Wh- What are you doing?"

"Shhh" In a movement my bare butt was pressed into Damon's crotch. I could feel him, pressed into my bottom, only separated by his pants. His hands were on my hips, bruising so, nails digging into my flesh yet again. I gasped and he let out a low groan as he began slamming my behind into him. "A... promise..." He grunted. I had no idea what he was saying then. He continued slamming me onto him and rocking into me. Then suddenly Damon stopped. "What to do..." He quietly panted. "I don't think it's enough."

I whimpered. More? I didn't want to think about what else he was going to do to me. He laughed a dark laugh. I was flipped over as if I weighed nothing at all, left to wither underneath him. He then patted a hand on the bulge in-between his legs. I swallowed and backed up, he allowed it. I bumped into my headboard, watching him, afraid if I looked away he would attack.

I watched him reach into his pants. I blinked and he was unbuttoning his pants. I blinked again and I was staring at his penis, his very large and very hard penis. I've never seen such a large one. I didn't even realize I was staring until Damon laughed again, my eyes snapping up, away from it and settling on Damon's face.

"Come here," he ordered huskily. I shook my head 'no' quickly. "Now, Bonnie... you'll be in trouble if I have to come to you."

I hesitated a little longer before wincing quietly and moving to him, settling a few inches from him, my eyes staying locked on the hair on his head. I was shaking. "I want you to suck it. You have before... behind the bleachers or some shit."

No... I begin back up again, but he grabs my broken wrist and squeezes my cast. I cry out and freeze. No. I've never put a penis in my mouth, I had never slept with a boy in anyway actually. I wouldn't have ever actually told anyone, but I'm a virgin. I've fooled around with lots of boys, touching mostly. I only turned sixteen three months ago, damn it. I acted like a whore but I wasn't one. It was all a game to me, I would have never gone to far.

Damon smirked. "Oh come on little girl... don't be afraid."

 **SC**

I barely made it to the bathroom before everything I've eaten spilled out of my mouth violently. Though the taste of bile was in my mouth, I could still fucking taste him on my lips. I dry heaved into the toilet, weakly sobbing.

I felt filthy. Disgusting. All I wanted was my tooth paste, my tooth brush, and a long shower. My backside throbbed and I was still naked below my waist. I shakily got onto my feet, flushing the toilet. I swayed on my feet. I hoped he was gone as I walked with heavy legs. I had bolted out of my bedroom after he had... finished in my mouth. He had allowed it, but that hardly meant he wasn't upset about it.

I have no choice but to go back.

He was gone when I got back into my bedroom, I was so relieved I collapsed in my doorway in a heap, hugging my arms around myself. God, how did I get myself into this mess?

Stefan...

Tears once again sprung into my eyes. I leaned into my doorway, feeling ill. I was more then content with sitting there all night, quietly crying, if not for hearing my mother, Jeremy, and grams return.

I quickly scrambled onto my feet and shut my bedroom's door. I then quickly tugged on my sweats, wincing a little, then balled up my soiled sheets and was shoving them under my bed when mom called my name.

I quickly wiped at my face, combed my hair with my fingers and hoped I looked alright. I don't want to answer any questions. I opened my door a little and peeked out at her. "Hey mom, how did it go? Did Jeremy win?"

"You're awake then," she nodded her head, smiling a little, "They won and Jeremy will probably brag about it tomorrow. Are you hungry? We have take-out if you are."

I forced a smile onto my face and shook my head. "I already fixed myself something while you guys were gone." I lied. "I'm sort of tired, so tell Jeremy I'll ask him all about his win tomorrow."

My mother frowned. "Alright... Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my wrist hurts a little." I was doing a lot of lying lately. I was sure not to let her have a look into my bedroom, not wanting question about why my sheets were gone. "Hopefully it'll stop once I go to sleep."

"Do you need any pain medication?" She asked, brown eyes darting over my shoulder. I shifted a little, hoping to block her view of my bedroom.

"No... I'm fine. I'm going to bed."

"Alright..."

I close my door in her face only because I couldn't hold it in anymore. I choked back a sob. I turn around wildly and stumble to my bed. I don't want to be on it but I don't want to be on the floor. I collapse on it, curling myself into a ball.

I hear my blinds hit against the wall first. I am instantly aware that he is back. I curl into a tighter ball. Why was he back? He only left a few minutes ago.

"Wh-Why are you back?" I whispered weakly. His heavy, cool hands find my hair, fingers wrapping around my strands. I pressed my face into my mattress.

"I forgot to tell you something." He continues petting me. I was humiliated. "I want to see your face." I face him and sit up, but I stare blankly at nothing. "This is our secret isn't it?" His hands gently cup my face. I nod. What else was I suppose to do. "Than smile for me and show me everything is alright." I force my lips up in what I hope is a smile but the man only grunts in disapproval. "You can do better..." I try again, still refusing to look at him. "Much better...This is our secret. If anyone else finds out about our secret... I'll have to take care of them, you understand?"

"Yes," I whisper, insides flipping and flopping.

"Leave your window unlocked for me." I nod again. He's gone again in a few seconds, fingers gliding through my hair.

Numb, I fall back onto my bed.

 **SC**

Chapter 2

Caroline handed me a carton of french fries and I grin at her. It was getting easier, pretending. I've had all day to practice. "Thanks, Caroline, I owe you." I laugh, shifted in my seat, the wounds on my backside throbbing. I munch on a french fry not tasting it at all. "I can't believe I forgot to bring money." I laughed again.

Caroline sighed, sitting across from me on the lunch table. "It's nothing new, you're always mooching off me."

I take another one of the warm, salty fries out of it's blue and white holder, munching on it. "Whoa, nice bracelet." Rebekah appears at my side, grabbing my wrist, which causes my fry to drop. I pale. "Which unlucky idiot boy gave you this? Looks like it costs a lot."

I stare at it for a while, the bracelet. I suddenly feel sick but I swallow the feeling. "It wasn't a boy..." I bit into my lip, remembering Damon shoving his... "It's from my dad." I lie, blinking away the thought. "He forgot to give me a gift on my birthday last time, this is his way of making up for it. I... I... think his worry for Elena made him forget he's cheap."

Rebekah lets go of my arm and both of my friends stare. I bring my hand back and play with the bracelet, twisting it around my wrist.

"I guess no word on Elena than?" Rebekah sighs, hugging my side. I shook my head silently. I caught the look my friends shared. "Hey, are you still going to the mall with us on Saturday?" Rebekah asked.

Shopping... I use to love to go shopping. I bit into my lip, stopping myself from saying no to Rebekah. Why in the hell wouldn't I go? I was letting Damon destroy me and I couldn't allow such a thing to happen. Yeah, he's stronger and dangerous, and also crazy ass hell, but I couldn't allow myself to be turned into something...weak, someone who's not me.

"Yeah," I nod with a small smile. "It can be a girl's day...We can stay the night at your house to Caroline, right?" I asked hopefully. If I wasn't at home, then Damon wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Yeah," Caroline nods, seeming happy with my suggestion, "sounds like a plan."

"What's our plan?" Matt appeared behind Caroline, sitting beside her, slinging an arm around her. She turned red instantly. I smiled softly, Caroline really liked Matt. The boy snatched a couple of her fries which he was rewarded with a blow to the head.

"None of your business, pretty boy." Rebekah sighed unhappily, "Why do you always show up?"

"He's obviously stalking our poor Caroline." I said with a frown. "I'm worried..."

"Hey, I'm no stalker." Matt interjected looking wounded. "I thought you were on my side?"

I laughed.

"Well, we better keep it a secret from stalker whore then." Rebekah said. "So no telling him Caroline, no matter how much he hugs and kisses you."

Caroline glared a little. "Anyway..." She huffed, "speaking of hugs and kisses, Bonnie, I heard Jonas was going to ask you out." I stiffened and I'm not even sure why.

"Oh?"

"Finally?" Rebekah laughs, "you've only been giving him 'subtle' hints for months." My friends laugh at the word 'subtle' because I was anything but, holding his hand, leaning on him, suggestive comments, I wasn't in anyway subtle. I even walked into the boy's bathroom when he was alone in there one time.

I was a serious idiot. I laugh with my friends anyway.


End file.
